A Journey Through Kalos
by Kirbyfier
Summary: *Most questions will be answered in the first chapter* A new journey will begin as two trainers become friends and adventure through the beautiful reigion of Kalos! Rated T for cursing.
1. Meeting Calem

**A NOTE FROM KIRBY**

_Yes, I'm alive._ So you're probably asking, _**Kirby, why were you not writing for half a year?**_ The answer is, the writing in my old fanfic was so bad, it was impossible to continue it. Also, I've been living in Japan(don't ask if I'm Japanese, I've had five people ask me that question since I got here.l.) with my parents, and I have a crappy iPad 1 and not a laptop or anything with iOS 7. So my solution was to create a new _hopefully_ better fanfic of the couple. So what are the differences? First of all, Calem and Serena are NOT GOING TO BE **TWELVE.** They're gonna be sixteen. The sex shit is not here. I will try to write in multiple POVs. If it's bad, you can tell me. _Calem's Adventure Through Kalos_ will not be updated, but I will keep it on for people to read. Also, have you noticed that piece of shit is the number one Google result when you google Calem and Serena fanfiction?

_Serena's POV_

Pokemon Academy was tedious. It was boring, and I had to walk through two routes, a town, and Santalune Forest. I lived in Vaniville Town, and Pokemon Academy was in Santalune. It was the same shit everyday.

Until he came.

I only had two friends at the academy. A girl named Shauna, and a boy named Trevor. One day I was in Santalune walking to the school. I noticed a boy wearing a red cap, a blue sweater, jeans and boots. I've never seen him before. I deducted that he was a new student. I walked in and saw him suddenly walk up to me.

"Um, hi. W-what's you're name?" he asked.

"Serena. What's your's?" I replied.

"Calem. Uh, I'm from Lumiose City." he mumbled.

"Wait, did you say you were from Lumiose?" I asked.

Before he could answer, the bell rang, and we headed for class. Calem was, oddly enough, in my class. We got into our seating arrangements, in desks of two. I always sat next to Shauna, while the kid that usually sat next to Trevor was in the back, talking to one of his friends. Calem was sitting next to Trevor, and they started talking.

"Alright, everyone, quiet!" said the teacher, who was the Gym Leader's sister, Alexa. "Today a new student has joined our class. Calem, can you come here please?"

Calem looked up at the sound of his name. When he realized she wanted him to come up, Calem shuffled up to the front of the class.

"I like the new kid, he's cute. Do you know his name?" Shauna whispered.

"Calem." I whispered back. "Also, shut up, don't want to get caught."

"Um, hi. My name is Calem, I'm from Lumiose City-" every gasped at the sound of this, but he kept talking, "and, err, I have a Pichu that follows me..."

At the sound of this, I turned and saw Shauna. She looked like she was pissed. Shauna had a knack for loving cute things, and I had this feeling she wanted to see that Pichu. After Calem finished, he quietly walked back to Trevor and mumbled something.

"*mumble mumble* Serena, *mumble mumble*" was all I heard.

Some of the boys sitting behind them and a girl in front of them stared at them after he finished that statement. Shauna looked at me, and said, "Hey Serena, you're blushi- mph mph!" The end of that was muffled due to me covering up her mouth with my hand.

"Heheh, heheh. Shtup!" I said.

Calem looked at me like something was wrong. His eyes were wide, and covered his face. After another day of school, I stopped at my locker to put my things away.

"Serena!"

Shauna was running toward me, with Calem and Trevor following her.

"We've made friends with Calem, so we're walking home together." she said.

"Oh. Great." I said, blushing a little.


	2. Getting Home

_Calem's POV_

I caught up to Serena as we walked through the forest.

"S-Serena! Gah!" I yelled.

I tripped over a branch, landing in front of a Pichu.

"Oh. Hey buddy." I mumbled. I stood back up dusting my sweater. I looked over to Shauna, and her eyes were huge.

"Oh. My. Arceus... A PICHU!" she yelled. She ran towards it, and started squeezing it. I started babbling, but I moved back, along with Serena and Trevor. An electric shock was released, and Shauna was electrified.(**Note from Kirby, don't complain, anime logic is in this fanfic. Shutup.**)

"Sorry about Butter, she get's excitable." I said, shamefully.

"Huh. Where'd you get her?" Serena asked.

I wondered, since I found her when I was a child. After a ten second thought, I said, "Found her in Santalune Forest."

The Pichu hopped out of Shauna's arms, saying "Piii...~" with a face of annoyace. It hopped up to my shoulder, crossing its arms.

Trevor went to check on Shauna, as she fell down after the shock. He lifted Shauna up and carrier her on his shoulder. Throughout the whole walk we saw occacianal Pansear and Panpour. We saw a Pikachu once, and a few Fletchlings.

_Arceus, I completley forgot about Yayokama, he didn't wake me up today. Oh how pissed he would be, _I thought. Yayokama was my mom's Fletchling. My mother, the famous Rhyhorn racer Grace, had a knack for calling her Pokemon by their Kantonese(**Note from Kirby: **Funny, there's a language pronounced the exact same name. Why Kantonese? The first four reigions are based off Japan(the more you know), and Kanto was the first region I thought of.) names.

When we arrived at Aquacode Town, Shauna and Trevor said bye, and Serena headed towards Vaniville Town.

"Wait, aren't you going home?" Serena asked.

I was confused. "Wait, what? I live in Vaniville Town."

She hit herself with her palm. "I'm an idiot! Aren't you that kid who moved into the house next to me?" she asked.

I nodded. She looked down and her cheeks looked pink.

"A-are you blushing?" I questioned.

This seemed to make her face go red.

"N-no, of course not!" she stammered.

_Crap. Now that I think about it, Serena's a little, cute,_ I thought.


	3. The Envelope

_Serena's POV_

When we walked through the gates of Vaniville Town, I immediatley realized there were always little kids who played in front of the gate.

"Ooh! Serena is back with the new guy! Jimmy, get the trumpet!" one of the kids ordered. Jimmy saluted him, and ran towards his house. I gave chase, and caught him.

"N-no! Serena please don't hurt me!" he whined. I let go of him and smiled.

"Don't get the trumpet, okay? You guys know how angry I can get, right?" I threatened.

All four kids nodded. The group was made of two guys and two girls. One of the girls came up to Calem and asked, "Hey, mister, what's your name?"

"My name's Calem. And I'm not her boyfriend." he mumbled.

"Hey Calem, do you wanna come to my house?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he said.

We walked back to my house. It was the rightmost house in the town. When I got home, I threw my shoes off and stretched.

"Mooom! I'm home with a friend, can he stay for a while?" I yelled. My mom looked out of the kitchen window.

"Hm? Who's this young man?" she asked.

Calem waved, then looked around. "The guy who moved here last week." I said.

Mom shrugged, then said, "Sure. As long you don't make a mess."

I walked upstairs with Calem trailing behind me. When I walked upstairs, I saw our Lillipup napping on my bed. I pet it, and it woke up.

"Puuup!" it yipped, as it saw Calem.

"Mmmph." I grunted, as I sat down on my desk, and whipped out my homework. After a few minutes, I fell asleep. When I woke up, Calem's cheeks were pink, and he was poking me in the nose.

"S-Serena? It's nearly 4 PM." he said. "I'm gonna go home now. See ya tomorrow."

_When he blushes, he looks so cute!_ I thought.

The rest of the night was perfectly normal. Finishing homework, playing with Lilipup, eating dinner, all the normal things. When I finished showering, there was a rapping on my front window. The mail Pelipper was carrying mail for me. It gave me an envelope from Professor Sycamore. This only meant one thing. I was starting my Pokemon journey. Another slight rapping was coming from the window to my right. I turned my head towards the sound to see Calem reaching over the one foot gap that surrounds our houses. He mouthed the words, _open the window. _I lifted up the window, and said,

"What do you want?" I asked. He showed me an envelope to me, apparently he was going on a Pokemon journey. With me.

"Nice pajamas." he said. I quickly hid the most of my body under the windowsill. I whined, and went to grab my Holocaster. I quickly called Shauna, and told her what happened.

"Okay. That's really wierd!" she said.

I was puzzled by this.

"What? How?" I asked.

Shauna giggled as she showed me an envelope.

"Holy shit..." I whispered.

"Trevor called me earlier and he told me he got an envelope."

She yawned.

"Y'know, Serena, I'm tired, so I'n going to sleep. Good night." she said.

The call hung up. I went back to Calem's window.

"So, apparently Trevor and Shauna got an envelope to see Sycamore." I told him.

Calem yawned, and I think my heart died.

_His yawn... It's adorable! _I thought.

"Ugh, I'm tired. G'night, Serena..." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Night."


	4. Explanations

**Note from Kirby: **Whenever there is a Kirby's POV, that means I'm explaining things that the characters don't explain. I'm just...

**Laaazy... **

_Kirby's POV_

So you might be asking yourself and the asshole the same question. "Don't they have to go to school?" And my answer is, do the characters in the games and anime have to go to school when they're on an adventure? Nooo. Do the ones that are not on an expedition have to go to school? Well, depends. Here's what it is for my story. So in every region each year, the professor of the region goes to the schools in his/her region. If they see anyone special, they will send an envelope to those said children. The youngest you can be to be a trainer is 16. If you don't get chosen, then you start when you're 18. So the first three chapters was on March 25(sorry I didn't explain earlier. ￣^￣), and Professor Sycamore went to the school on Februrary. Calem just happened to move to Vaniville Town before Sycamore finished the letter. Hey, I'm just assuming what happens in the games and anime(as much as I hate the anime, and besides, the trainers look older after Gen 4(Sinnoh). Also, those asking about the schedule, I like writing fanfiction, so I might put up one to two chapters a day. Well, as long as I have thought, or Internet, since I live in Japan now, and my parents want to go everywhere with me. Also, another reason why it took me so long to write again was because a few months before the first fanfic, I had lost my 3DS(*grumble grumble*) with Pokemon Y in it. I have a new Japanese 3DS, but I dunno how to understand Japanese.

Baibai

3


	5. Our New Pokemon

(**Note from Kirby**: Sorry about all of the notes, I just need to keep changing things, since I don't want it to become **THAT** fanfic that all of you people like. Anyway, the chapters will become longer now.)**  
><strong>

_Serena's POV_

The next morning I woke up due to Calem screaming. When I looked out the window, I found him swiping at a Fletchling. It looked funny how someone like Calem was being pushed around by such a tiny Flying Pokemon. Eventually, he looked over to his right, and saw me. He smiled and waved.

"YAYOKAMA, LEAVE ME ALONE ARCEUS DAMMIT!"

After five minutes of swatting and yelling, he opened his front window and let the Fletchling outside to fly. A few seconds later, we were chatting.

"Morning Serena."

"Hello Calem."

"So, you probably heard me yelling."

"I'm pretty sure the whole town heard you."

Vaniville was a small town, only about twenty residents, including me and my mom, and well, Calem's family. I shut the window and got dressed. I grabbed my bag, dumped out my school things, and picked up the envelope. I walked downstairs and gave the envelope to my mom.

"Hey, Mom, can you give this to the school?" I asked.

"Hm? What's this?"

She read the envelope, then she nodded.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I have to leave you." I mumbled.

My mom was puzzled. "No, it's okay, Serena. I left my parents when I had my adventure."

I smiled. "Thanks Mom!"

I opened the door to see Calem and Shauna waiting for me.

"Morning Serena!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Jeez Shauna, quit being so loud." I said.

Calem chuckled. "So, who're you're going to choose?"

"Still thinking about it." I replied.

"Alright let's go get our Pokemon!" Shauna yelled.

She grabbed my arm and ran towards Aquacorde.

"Shauna! Don't drag me by the arm, that's the third time this week!"

I heard laughing behind me. Calem started cracking up after I said that statement.

_Great. Now all I need is to have the little kids hear that._

We walked into Aquacorde to see Trevor and a person about the same age as Shauna waiting for us. He was a chubby, and he was wearing a Vanillite t-shirt.

"Hi guys. We've been waiting for you." Trevor mumbled.

"Um, not to be rude, but who's he?" I asked, pointing at the chubby one.

"It's rude to point." Shauna whispered.

"Yeah, and it's rude to drag people by the arms."

The fat kid had said, "My name's Tierno."

Trevor pulled out a big capsule, about two feet long, and opened it. Inside there were three Pokeballs. Out of them popped a Fennekin, a Froakie, and a Chespin.

"Who chooses first?" Shauna asked. "I'll pick last."

That left me and Calem to decide.

"You go." I said.

"R-really? Okay, if you say so."

He looked over the three Pokemon. Eventually, Calem looked at the Froakie and said, "Hi Froakie! How would you like it for me to become your Trainer?"

The Froakie looked up and grunted.

"C'mon. Don't be a buzzkill, Froakie. I'll name you Neptune."

At the sound of the new name, the Froakie smiled and jumped onto Calem's shoulder.

_Well, it's a good thing he didn't pick my initial thought._

I knelt down to my Pokemon.

"Hello Fennekin. I'm going to be your new trainer!"

"Fe!" it said. It smiled, then leaped into my arms. It was fluffy and warm.

"This is a female, right?" I asked. Trevor and Tierno both nodded at the same time, which looked disorienting.

"I guess that means your name is Vivian."

Shauna smiled. "Well, that's convienient. That means Chespin's mine! I'll name you Chester!"

Chester smiled and hopped in the air

"We'll be heading towards Santalune now. C'mon!" Calem said.

"Wait! Serena, I challenge you to a battle!"

I turned around, seeing Shauna pointing at me.

"Alright, Shauna, let's go!"

Calem, Trevor, and Tierno stayed on the chairs, and watched us.

We stood about twenty feet apart, and started the battle.

Shauna smirked and said, "Chester! Use Vine Whip!"

"Ember!"

Chester grew vines out of his shoulders, and dashed towards Vivian. On the other hand, Vivian's ears glowed red, and shot a small fireball out of her mouth, burning Chester. I felt bad for the little guy, but it was just a battle. Chester shook off the ash on its shell, dashing and whipping Vivian with the vines. Shaking off the damage, Vivian was ready for the next command.

"Use Ember again!" I yelled.

After another fireball hit Chester, it went down.

"Awwww! I wanted to have a more exciting battle!" she whined.

The three boys stood up and walked away. After following them through Santalune Forest, with Shauna being terrifyed of the dark, clinging to Trevor the whole time, we arrived in Santalune City. I was half tempted to walk to school, since I went there for about ten years.

"Uhh, Serena, where are you going?" Calem asked.

"Errr, nothing?" I blushed, hard.

I stayed in the back of the group, twirling my hair.

_Wow, Calem really pays attention to me. Maybe he likes me._

_No, that's an insane idea._

_Yah, but think about it! If he liked me, then I could have a boy to talk to!_

_No._

I shut off the argument in my mind. We eventually hit the Pokemon Center at dusk. Shauna healed up Chester and we headed for the rooms. I stayed in the same room as Calem, and the other boys stayed with Shauna.

_Alone. With Calem. Oh Arceus. This is going to be... Disturbing._


	6. Santalune Bug Battle

_Calem's POV_

When I woke up, it was around three in the morning. I sat up and looked around, Serena wasn't in her bed. In a split second, I realized something, something was hugging me.

_What the hell is holding me?_

I looked down, and I saw Serena hugging me. I laid back down, wondering if she woke up and slept with me, or if she sleptwalk. I deducted that the second option was nigh impossible. I could've swore I was blushing as hard as a cherry.

_She-She's adorable when she's sleeping. Mmph._

I realized I was breathing heavily, and my hand twitched.

_Wait, are you insane?!_

_I wasn't going to, y'know!_

_Oh really? Then why did your hand twitch?_

_Um, no reason._

After twenty minutes of staring at her, I eventually stopped worrying about it. I pulled over the blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next time, Serena was still clutching onto my chest. I looked at the clock, and it was around eight in the morning.<p>

"Mmm. Hm? Eep!" Serena woke up, and looked around. When she realized she was sleeping with me, Serena scrambled off the bed, and jumped onto her's.

"... Um, Calem?" she asked.

Before I could answer, she turned around and mumbled, "Never mind."

We changed, and we waited outside for the other three.

"Y'know, stumbling out of your bed and getting on a boy's to sleep with him is a bit of a risky move when he knows you like him." I stated after ten minutes.

Serena's cheeks turned pink. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about."

I held back a laugh, when a few seconds later, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno came out of the Pokemon Center.

"We would've came out half an hour ago if Shauna," Trevor mumbled, as he stared at her. "woke up earlier."

Shauna had a worried look on her face. "So, today we're splitting up with Calem?"

"Yep." Tierno stated.

"Wait, what? I'm alone?" I asked.

All four of them nodded. I guess I had no choice.

The five of us split up. I headed for the gym, while the other four went ahead. When I walked in, all I saw was pictures and pictures of Pokemon. I looked around, and spotted a sliding pole down.

_Whelp, I guess it's the only way._

I grabbed onto the pole, and lifted my feet off the ground, and slid down. It was a few hundred feet down. When I finally touched ground, it didn't feel like a floor or dirt, or any substance used as a floor. I looked around, and saw a giant spiderweb acting as the floor. I weaved my way around the spiderweb, turning around at gaps, and eventually noticed the drops of water. I followed them, and they led to a wooden hut.

"Looks like you made it." someone said. When I looked up, I saw a young blonde woman wearing a white tanktop and green cargo pants.

"You must be Viola." I grumbled.

"Aha! So you've been doing your research!"

"Well, bring. It. On."

And just like that, the battle started. She sent out her Surskit while the only Pokemon I had was still Neptune. While we were walking through Santalune Forest, Neptune learned Quick Attack.

"Quick Attack!" we both yelled.

Surskit glided over the wood immensley fast, yet Neptune was a blur and rammed into the Surskuit.

"Someone's Pokemon is faster than your's." I taunted.

She grimmaced, and then she yelled, "Bubble!"

"Neptune! Dodge, then use Tackle"

The Surskit blew bubbles out of it's mouth, Forakie leaped into the air, and dropped onto Surskit. That was enough for Surskit, and it fainted.

"Good, good, now, let's see if you can deal with this!" Viola yelled.

She sent out a Vivillion, Meadow Pattern.

"Infestation!"

Suddenly Neptune was infested and repeatedly attacked.

"Neptune! Shake off the pain and use Bubble!"

He shot a stream of bubbles at Vivillion, and dodged a Tackle. This was the rest of the battle, until eventually...

"One last time, use Pound!" I yelled.

Neptune bounced in the air and rammed into the Vivillion. After this, the battle was over and Viola said, "Well done. This was a perfect picture of a battle! Now if only I had my camera. Here, take these!"

She handed me a badge and a TM for Infestation.

"Hmph. Looks like I have my Bug Badge." I mumbled. "One down. Seven more to go."

Viola snapped her fingers, and the wall behind her alipt apart, and stairs appeared. I climbed up and walked out.

"Hey!" a voice called.

A skater walked up to me, and handed me a pair of skates.

"You want these? I don't need them anymore."

"Uhhh, thanks?" I said.

She shrugged, and skated away.

As I walked through Route 4, I looked around the flowers, then suddenly, a Ralts appeared out of nowhere.

"Raaaallts..." it called.

"GRAB IT." I yelled while I lobbed a Pokeball. In a stroke in insane luck, I caught it. I let it out for a while.

"I'll name you, you're female, right?"

It nodded its head, smiling under the green hair.

"I'll name you Saikou."

"Raalts!" she cheered, hopping in air. I let it walk next to me for a while. When I got close to the entrance, a preschooler stopped me for a battle, I decided to accept it.

After beating her Bedew, I noticed Neptune had a blue glow around it.

"Holy craaaaaap..." I mumbled. Froakie turned into a blob of light, and then when the light faded, a Frogadier was standing there.

"Aaaaaawwweeeeesooooooome..."

I turned around, seeing the preschooler staring at me.

"Heheheh, c'mon Neptune, let's go." I mumbled, as I returned him.

Before I walked into Lumiose City, I bumped into Serena.

"Oh... Hi Calem." she mumbled.

She bit her lower lip and headed towards Santalune.

"Wait, where are you going?!" I asked.

"Oh, I need to go to Santalune Gym. We're competing to see who's the first one to get all eight badges. Deal?"

"Deal." I shook her hand.


End file.
